walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Indifference
"Indifference" is the fourth episode of Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It originally aired on November 3, 2013 at 9/8c on AMC. Plot Synopsis Carol is talking to Lizzie, telling her that she is going on a supply run with Rick. While Carol talks to Lizzie, Rick roams the room where Karen was previously quarantined. Rick imagines Carol stabbing Karen in the neck and dragging her body down the hallway to be burned. As they prepare to leave, Daryl and his supply-group continue to walk to find another vehicle, as they were forced to abandon their former one, due to a massive herd of walkers. They find an auto-shop, and after clearing some ivy, they find a minivan, which just needs a battery. A few walkers are inside and the group proceeds to clear them out. As the group chops away at the overgrowth, Tyreese, still woebegone about Karen's death, cuts the overgrowth too fast and pulls open a door, releasing the auto-shop's walkers. The group kills them after a struggle, but Tyreese refuses to let go of his walker, which is still trapped in the ivy. He eventually pulls it out and they struggle before the others kill it. Carol and Rick search a house, finding several supplies. A walker comes out, falls down the stairs, and Carol kills it. Soon after, a woman and man (Sam and Ana) emerge from their hiding place. They introduce one another, and Carol fixes Sam's dislocated shoulder, and then Rick asks them the three questions. Rick suggests that they wait in the house and he and Carol will circle around after dark to retrieve them. Carol disagrees and says that having them will widen the search grid, even though Ana's leg and Sam's shoulder are dislocated. Rick and Carol then go out to the yard to harvest some tomatoes, having a short conversation while doing so. As they continue to move, they suddenly find a basket with dropped food, and then find Ana's disembodied leg. At the distance, they see what is left of Ana being consumed by two walkers. While scavenging the veterinary college for medical supplies, Daryl and his supply-group are ambushed by walkers, who have seemingly died from the same flu-like disease present in The Prison. Tyreese helps the group escape by throwing a fire extinguisher through the window and they all jump onto an outside walkway. Bob nearly loses his bag when it falls over the edge and into the middle of a walker herd, but he manages to retrieve it. Daryl, however, finds that there is nothing in his bag but a bottle of liquor, which he attempts to throw away. Bob puts his hand on his holster, demanding Daryl not throw the bottle away. Daryl, unintimidated, disarms Bob and grabs him, until Tyreese breaks them up, saying that Bob has already made his choice. Daryl says that they should have never allowed Bob into The Prison group, and that he will beat him into the ground if he drinks even a sip of liquor before the ailing prisoners get the medicine. Rick gives Carol her supplies, food, and a vehicle, before banishing her from the group, believing that nobody will trust her (including himself), once they find out that she killed Karen and David, not to mention that Tyreese would try to kill Carol himself. Carol hands him a watch that Ed gave her on her anniversary to replace the one that he gave to Sam, before driving away. Other Cast Co-Stars *Brina Palencia as Ana Uncredited *Unknown as Big Tony. *Cayla Ridley and John Jaret as Walkers. Deaths *Big Tony (Zombified) *Ana Trivia *First appearance of Sam. *First (and last) appearance of Ana. *First (and last) appearance of Big Tony. (Zombified) *It could be noted that Ana's leg, when found by Rick, was cleanly cut at the shin instead of torn as if a walker had ripped it off. *This is the last appearance of Carol in the first half of the fourth season. **This is the second time that Carol's status became unknown on a season's fourth episode, The first one was back in the third season's episode, "Killer Within". *This episode marks the first time that Emily Kinney and Sonequa Martin-Green are credited in an episode in which they do not appear. *The title of the episode is referring to how Carol has become "Indifferent" to survivors dying and the general situation they are all in, as seen when Ana is being eaten and later commented on how "It was a nice watch" when Sam failed to show up to accompany them to the prison, thus losing Rick's watch that he had on. Carol has changed, becoming cold and doing whatever she feels is needed to survive, as seen when she murdered Karen and David. **The title could also be referring to how Bob was open to Daryl about how he should have kept walking before joining the prison group and when Daryl discovers that Bob's bag had no medicine but a bottle of liquor. Daryl no longer sympathized with him and that they should have never let him join the prison group to begin with and threatens to beat Bob into the ground if he takes a sip of the liquor before the medicine is given to the sick members of the group. *Tyreese stares out of the van window to watch a few walkers roaming the field. This is similar to Shane Walsh doing the same thing in the episode "18 Miles Out". *This is the second episode of The Walking Dead to use the same song that it used in the trailer in an episode, albeit an alternate version. The first was "18 Miles Out". **The name of the song is "Serpents" by Sharon Van Etten. Although a different version from the version played in the trailer. Goofs/Errors *When Tyreese is on the ground, he's facing Daryl who moves to help him up. In the next shot, Daryl is nowhere to be seen in the shot and Tyreese is facing Bob. Video(s) Promo(s) es:Indifference ru:Безразличие Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:TV Series